This invention relates generally to the field of seating and more particularly, to seat assemblies for use in vehicles such as automobiles and the like. In the past, most automobile seating involved the use of foam and some type of metal springs. The primary function of the springs was to provide added structural support. During quick loading of the seat or during long-term continuous use of the seat, the seat occupant could feel the springs which thus became a source of discomfort. The past use of fiber matrices has been limited to seat assemblies in which the fiber matrices were used as pads or support members in conjunction with lay-on padding, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,073.
This invention provides a seat assembly consisting of a main frame, a seat body formed of a molded foam material and a matrix of fibrous material which functions as a support member encapsulated within the foam body. The matrix is attached to the frame and operates like a network of taut filaments. The foam body is foamed in place on the frame and the matrix so that they are encapsulated in the foam during the molding operation. The result is a vehicle seat assembly in which occupant comfort is not only improved but can be controlled during manufacture so as to provide optimum comfort for various seating requirements.